


Teaser for "Exposed and Entangled"

by EmeraldRoseQuartz, TalkLokiToMe



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate-Timeline Loki, Bondage, Boudoir, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit photos, F/M, Loki smut, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Photography, Post-Avengers (2012), Praise Kink, Professional Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, breaking workplace boundaries, loki romance, lokixofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLokiToMe/pseuds/TalkLokiToMe
Summary: Callista Dupont is a rising star in the New York modeling scene, in particular with boudoir photography. Her best work is with the eccentric and reclusive photographer Loki Laufeyson...but perhaps their feelings for each other have finally extended beyond their working relationship. (This story takes place with alternate-timeline Loki, after he escapes with the Tesseract post-Avengers)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22
Collections: Loki's Library Extreme Kink Collab Challenge





	Teaser for "Exposed and Entangled"

**Author's Note:**

> As sometimes happens, what started as a one-shot blossomed into a full-blown chaptered fic. We are excited to present this excerpt from “Exposed and Entangled” for you. If you want to follow along with Loki and Callista’s journey, (and read lots more kinky, smutty-goodness) you can find the first chapter already posted here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441052/chapters/72320511.   
> Enjoy this almost film-noir version of Loki and his stunning OC, Callista, as they explore the New York fashion scene...and the complications that arise when their interests become more than professional.

**“Get on the bed.”**

**His words were soft and quiet, contrasting to his tone only seconds before. As he watched her and the scene, he unbuttoned his black Oxford shirt, deciding how to set the equipment as he disrobed from the waist up, standing in nothing but his black slacks hanging off his narrow hips. His attention was so drawn to the set that he hardly noticed how Callista was watching him.**

**He set his camera on the tripod and placed it at the angle and viewpoint he wanted, then programmed the remote to snap the images when he clicked the button. He tested it a few times, then took a deep breath. He was ready...as ready as he’d ever be. His heart pounded in his chest as he prepared to try something he’d never thought he’d need to do before.**

**Pulling the ribbon from his hair and allowing his long, dark tresses to cascade over his pale shoulders, he locked eyes with Callista, took a shuddering breath, and joined her on the mattress.**

**“We’ll take a few shots from here, then I’ll move the camera for the next scene. Cheat toward the lens and...well, just work your magic.”**

  
  


Callista was pretty sure that her brain had been shoved out the door along with Dominico. A few cells must have been left functioning because she managed to get on the bed when he told her to. 

Watching Loki unbutton his shirt and untie his hair was just about the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed, and considering her line of work, that truly was saying something. 

If she thought Dominico’s face had looked chiseled from marble...good Lord, it was nothing compared to the long, cut muscles of Loki Laufeyson’s pale and unblemished body. 

The artist, it seemed, was himself a work of art.

Then he got on the bed with her.

He hovered over her, saying something about the scene and a lens, but her mind wasn’t working properly. Her mouth felt dry and all the air seemed to have left the room.

_Oh my god. He’s going to partner with me?!_

If she had been distracted by her misplaced fantasies earlier in the day, how the fuck was she supposed to concentrate now?

But then he said her name, and her eyes locked with his, and that desire to please him, to earn his praise, overwhelmed everything else.

She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. Then she shifted, tilting her hip and arching her neck just so, before letting the heat she felt stirring inside her smolder from the depths of her open eyes.

  
  


**Loki was torn between his instinct to indulge in the beauty that was in front of him and the urge to create the stunning photographs he had become known for. As Callista’s eyes burned with the lusty confidence he’d come to rely on in his shoots, he felt a rush of blood focused at his manhood. He got hard, fast, and swallowed as discreetly as possible as he took his position so she could see the camera over his shoulder.**

**“Very good,” he muttered, snapping the shots with his remote, running his nose along the soft skin over her pulse point and taking in her heady, natural scent. He purposefully kept his hips away from her, half to keep from distracting her while she worked and half because he did not want to reveal what she did to him. He slid his hand up her arm, feeling the goosebumps blossom as he did, and it forced a shuddering breath out of his lungs. His breath still smelled of the menthol vape he’d smoked outside.**

**She was getting into her zone - arching, positioning, focusing on where the camera was and playing to it. He thought of himself as a prop -** **_her_ ** **prop - and tried to remain situated in such a way that his presence would enhance her image instead of deter from it. He was focusing so hard on that, he barely noticed when she stopped moving.**

**Leaning up and blinking, bringing himself back to reality, he looked at her questioningly, wondering why...**

**_I need to move the camera. She’s noticing I haven’t...I’m too distracted..._ **

**He cleared his throat, uttered a quiet “sorry,” then stood and put his entire attention on the equipment, desperate to still appear professional despite his faltering. He looked through the shots he’d taken so far on the digital display...they were beautiful. Exactly what he was hoping for. It was working.**

**“You’re doing very well, Calli. I’ll have the new shot set up in a few moments. Please stay there.”**

  
  


It was taking all of Callista’s self control and professional training to do the job she was being paid for instead of rubbing herself against Loki like a cat. He smelled _so_ good. 

He gave her plenty to work with—the way he touched her, running those long fingers up her arms, practically nuzzling into her neck...she couldn’t help but react, arching her body, biting her lip. She knew these were expected behaviors for the shoot, that they would come across well for the photos, but damn if she didn’t just want to run her hands through his hair, drag her nails down his back, and press her body against his. 

She was still sitting on the bed, somewhat shell-shocked by her own fantasies, when he entered the room. He lay the black silk ties on the mattress and asked her to remove her stockings for this part; she did so while trying to hide her slightly trembling hands.

They had done bondage shoots before, just the two of them in the studio. But after Loki set the scene and got her properly situated with the bindings, he always stepped away--the camera between them adding that extra bit of distance that helped her mind remain focused on her work.

But this time he was going to tie her and then...do what? Be in the scene with her clearly, but to what extent?

Her heart thundered as he positioned her in the center of the bed, sitting with her legs slightly bent in front of her. He bound her wrists together carefully with the black silk, bending her over her legs so her chest rested against her thighs and her wrists draped elegantly over her ankles. She rested her head on her knees, and Loki pushed her hair off her shoulder so it cascaded to her side and spilled onto the bed.

He kept her like this for a few minutes while he went to the camera, checking the angle, before pulling one of the gauzy transparent curtains back from the window, letting the natural light hit her completely unfiltered. 

When he climbed back on the bed with her, she tried to remain focused on the clicking of the camera. She knew Loki was using his body as some kind of backdrop, and she imagined how good his abs would look in the black and white photo. 

She sighed, but then gasped as she felt his hands fist in her hair, arching her neck back and forcing her mouth open slightly. It didn’t hurt but it took her by surprise. 

He let go, letting his hand slide down her throat, very nearly wrapping around it while the camera clicked away.

She wetted her lips with her tongue, trying to remain focused on the camera and her angles, but then he lifted her, laying her back and pulling her bound wrists above her head to secure them to the headboard.

  
  


**Loki hoped she couldn’t see him sweating.**

**By the time she was secured to the headboard, he wasn’t sure he would be able to make it through the rest of the shoot. His cock was painfully hard, pressing impatiently against his trousers like a prisoner demanding release. Any and all movement seemed to make his situation worse - he yearned to remove the confining clothing and get some relief! But...that’s not why they were here.**

**Norns, she was a vision. Pliable and delicate yet resilient and eager. He had to keep telling himself the only reason she looked so good was because this was her job. Callista was a professional in the truest sense of the word, always providing the most exemplary images. No, he had to resist his baser urges, not only out of respect for her, but for the quality of the work. All of this would be for nothing if his patron was unhappy with the result...but the mysterious benefactor had specifically asked for these images - holding her throat, pulling her hair...doing all the things he would do to her if it were just the two of them and no cameras were involved.**

**Maintaining his composure, he adjusted the camera once more to focus on the view of his beautiful model tied to the bed, then brought the remote as he approached her.**

**“How are you? Comfortable?” He asked in a distracted tone. He tried very hard not to stare at the swell of her breasts peeking over the lace of her black couture bra, or the way her milky thighs rubbed together as he approached. He tried not to make a fool of himself as he positioned his body behind her on the bed, cupped her chin in his hand...and kissed her.**

**_Click. Click click click. Click._ **

**The camera shutter noise almost covered the lusty moan that escaped his throat as Callista’s lips met his, seemingly nervous but excited. Just what was called for in this shoot.**

**_It’s just work. It’s just a job for her. A job she’s VERY good at. Don’t assume. Don’t be the creepy artist that thinks the models are attracted to them because they’re performing. It’s just work. It’s just work..._ **

  
  


Callista couldn’t help but stare up at Loki after he pulled away from their kiss. How many times in one day could a person feel like a deer in headlights? She forgot about the camera, forgot about the shoot, the only thing running through her brain as they kissed was _“more, more, more!”_

But the click of the camera still echoing in her mind stopped her just in time before she leaned in to actually get more.

Clearing her throat, she rolled further onto her side, pulling her shoulders back and down in such a way that she knew her breasts would be pushed up and together, despite her hands being tied above her head. She tossed her hair, bending one knee to slide her leg up, showing off more of her thigh. 

She noted a slight pause before the camera started clicking again and was just about to turn to make sure he was happy with what she was doing when she felt his hand on her waist. His long fingers were splayed wide as they moved slowly up over her ribs and gently cupped her breast. She heard the zoom on the camera and the continued clicking of the lens but she was becoming so aroused by his touch, she arched back, hardly in control of her own body anymore. Her hands pulled against the silk ties and her ass pushed back against his hips.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt the unmistakable press of his erection, hot and hard as steel against her backside.

She froze. Was she supposed to just go with it? Pretend she didn’t feel it? Or use this to increase the intensity of the shoot? A small part of her brain was trying to tell her to be outraged by this unprofessional behavior, but it would have been more effective if this wasn’t something she had spent the past two days fantasizing about.

  
  


**Loki held his breath when she froze against him, and gods help him, he couldn’t pull himself away. The feel of her curvaceous, perfect ass against his angry cock stopped every thought in his head for a few seconds, using every bit of willpower he possessed to simply not do what his natural instincts insisted upon. For a brief moment, both of them halted, frozen, unsure...**

**_Click._ **

**That was the one. The moment of uncertainty, caught forever in an image, locking that time and place into an irrefutable, physical manifestation of latent desire and slipping control. His hand tightened around her waist, and with warring voices in his mind, he pressed his hips forward, seeking purchase against her body, rubbing himself on her supple skin and using his strength to hold her in place. He closed his eyes and the need to find relief overwhelmed him. His hips rocked. He pressed again, and again, and again, each time making it that much more impossible to stop.**

**“** **_Callista_ ** **...”**

**Her name dripped from his lips like honey pouring from honeycomb, viscous and real and desperate. There was no denying what was happening now, no way to back out of this and pretend there wasn’t something between them. Loki was mad with lust, and she was irresistible...**

  
  


Her name was all it took to undo her completely. Abandoning all pretense, she pushed back into his rocking hips, pressing her thighs together to soothe her own desperate need.

She tilted her head back, seeking his lips, and he obliged at once, devouring her mouth with his. Unsurprisingly, his tongue demanded entrance, dominating hers immediately as he took control of the kiss. 

And although she felt lightheaded with desire, one thought pushed through the fog in her mind. 

“Untie me,” she panted, pulling away from the kiss. He could tie her up any way he wanted after this, but now, for this first time, she wanted to touch him, run her hands over every inch of him, feel the realness of him, of this moment, assure herself it wasn’t just another fantasy.

  
  


**He didn’t hesitate to heed her request, reaching upward and loosening the knots while capturing her with his kiss once more. Within seconds, she was free of the headboard, though her wrists remained bound. Her hands immediately went to his hair, and he pulled her close in a lusty embrace, surrounding her with his arms as she felt his chest and neck.**

**He broke their kiss long enough to bite the silken cords trapping her hands together, and with his eyes locked on hers he pulled at the bindings, tugging them loose and pulling them off of her, holding the strips in his teeth for just a moment.**

**She stared at him, seeking his soul, diving right to his core and pulling every bit of control and inhibition right out of him. He instantly went back to kissing her, his tongue sliding along hers and down her throat.**

  
  


Moaning into the kiss, Callista again ran her hands through his hair, relishing the feel of the soft waves she had coveted for so long. Her nails massaged along his scalp and then raked down his back, just as she had imagined doing. 

His lean form was all muscle, every inch of him hard and unyielding. Every _generous_ inch. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her hips up to grind herself against his hard length. Even with her underwear and his pants still between them, the friction was amazing.

Her lips moved along his jaw while he continued the unrelenting, delicious torture of his hips rocking into her body. She found the lobe of his ear and took it between her teeth. She bit down, her nails digging deeper into his back as his hips hit a particularly sensitive spot in just the right way.

  
  


**“Fuck, darling, that’s it. Gods, you feel good...”**

**Loki practically snarled as she returned his affection. He held her close, hands roaming over her breasts and tracing across the lines of her body. He wanted her, caught up in the need to be one with her like a stick caught in the current of the great Asgardian waterfalls. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, discarding the expensive lingerie and diving onto her breasts with his mouth, sucking on her nipples and lavishing her skin with his tongue.**

**“You are utterly** **_delicious_ ** **, Callista...” he moaned between mouthfuls of her flesh, his hand dipping below the lace of her panties and seeking out her nub of nerves. Finding his goal, he circled his fingers against her, still latched to her heaving bosom.**

  
  


“Oh!” She cried out, unable to stop herself when those long, elegant hands, hands she had fantasized about so often, reached between them, touching her most sensitive spot.

His mouth on her breasts felt sinfully good, as he circled her nipple with his tongue in tandem with what his fingers were doing below. 

Her toes curled as she stretched her legs out along his. It was too much, longing and passion and lust culminating together inside her all at once. Clinging to him as though her life depended on it, she came with a cry, her back arching off the bed, pushing her breast further into his mouth as the twin points of pleasure from his tongue and his hand pulsed together like electric currents chasing each other in her body.

  
  


**The feel of her coming drove him wild. He let her ride it out, slowing his pace but maintaining the attention to her pleasure points so she couldn’t quite come down from her peak. She trembled and shuddered in his arms, letting out a high-pitched sigh before again relaxing into the rhythm of their lovemaking.**

**He kept his fingers inside her as he undid his pants with his other hand, fumbling with the fly and grunting in frustration before finally freeing himself from his slacks and boxers. Taking himself in hand and fisting his cock while he changed positions, Loki crawled between Callista’s legs, lowering his face to the apex of her thighs and taking in her scent. He rubbed the bridge of his nose firmly against her mons, mouth watering as he finally gave into his rougher desires and ripped her lacy black panties in two before engulfing her pussy with his mouth.**

**Eyes closed, he indulged in her center, tasting her sweet essence as his thoughts tried to catch up with reality - Callista was** **_his_ ** **. For now, at least, she was his. And he was determined to make the most of it.**

  
  


Callista couldn’t stop the wordless cry that escaped her when she felt his tongue on her, inside her, pleasuring her with relentless, almost devotional focus. 

“Oh fuck,” she breathed, reaching down to once again run her hands through his hair, unable to stop herself from touching him. 

And oh, how she wanted to touch him, to please him. She only caught a glimpse of his cock before he buried himself between her thighs but it was enough to send her lust into overdrive. 

Had she ever wanted any man this much? She didn’t have any time to think about it. Already she felt that blissful tightening sensation low in her belly, the tension in all her muscles that signaled her impending orgasm.

  
  


**Loki** **_devoured_ ** **her, eyes closed as he simply held her against his face and ate her out like a man starving for the sustenance of her body.**

**How long had it been? Decades? Centuries? Of course he’d indulged in carnality with random mortals since he’d taken up residence on Midgard, but he hadn’t done it with any emotion. It had been a means to an end, simple release of need and frustration.**

**This was different.** **_Callista_ ** **was different - he knew her, more than anyone since his exile. It was a work relationship...at least, it started that way. Now that he was tongue-deep in her cunt, he considered he may need to re-evaluate that designation.**

**Though, truth be told, designations were the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. As he felt her beginning to clench and spasm, he put all his focus, all his energy on her pleasure. His fingers dove inside her and stroked her g-spot while his lips and teeth concentrated on her clit. Within seconds, she came apart.**

**Driven by desire, he quickly changed positions as she coasted through her peak, and crawled upward, caged her body with his, and pressed his cock deep into her warm, waiting pussy.**

**He lost his breath at the feel of it, this perfect, beautiful mortal crying out and writhing beneath him, milking him with those silken walls, drawing every ounce of pleasure from him. He let out an almost mournful moan as the sensations overwhelmed him, and his hips began pounding into her, faster and harder than he’d permitted himself in as long as he could remember, losing himself in her body.**

**He wouldn’t last long, the flames of completion already licking at his resolve, but he wouldn’t let it take him yet.**

**_One more,_ ** **he thought, grunting and sweating.** **_One more for her..._ **

  
  


The feel of Loki’s cock stretching her as he sheathed himself inside her body was not one Callista would soon forget. She ran her hands up his abdomen and chest, feeling each defined muscle flex as he thrust into her with increasing urgency.

This was what she wanted, what she’d hoped for—the two of them, joined as one as they chased their passion together. 

He seemed to radiate power and dominance from his position above her, fucking her with near violent fever, which sent a thrill fluttering through her.

“Yes, Loki!” she cried, digging her heels into his backside to keep him buried deep inside her while she came again, hardly able to believe it was possible so soon.

  
  


**Loki held her hands above her head as he felt his orgasm overcome him. He gripped her wrists and pushed down into the mattress, groaning and flexing with an abandon he rarely allowed himself. His name on her lips was absolute euphoria, and he called out her name in return as that shock of unbearable pleasure drove itself down his spine.**

**His manhood pulsed and shot ropes of hot liquid cum deep inside her, so much that it came dripping out of her before he even finished. Swearing to the Yggdrasil, he gave her one last thrust before his peak began to subside, and his thoughts could return to his mind.**

**He realized he might have hurt her, having been lost in his pleasure. He quickly looked down at her face, judging her expression anxiously.**

  
  


Callista looked up at Loki, into the beautiful green eyes of her fantasy turned reality. She had just had the best sex of her life and was still floating on that high. Her body still trembled and tingled with little aftershocks from her multiple orgasms. 

Her limbs felt wonderfully loose and the bed satin sheets beneath her felt soft and cool to her overheated skin.

She tried to relish the moment, but in her heart she knew that this interlude between them might be a one-time thing. How many of his other models did he sleep with? Would they still work together after this? Should they? Callista’s brain was too scrambled to try and reason any of that out. All she knew was that if this afternoon was all they would have, she was going to make the most of it.

She gave him one of her best seductress smiles, a smile he had seen many times before through the lens of a camera, and reached up to tuck a strand of dark hair behind his ears. 

“Let me know when you’re ready for round two, Laufeyson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the full version of "Exposed and Entangled," here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441052/chapters/72320511


End file.
